Kristin Green
Kristin Green is a troupe member of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. She first performed as a musical guest with her band, So Long, Stargazer'' in Show XIII. Then, she auditioned for, and earned, many guest spots, bringing her into the troupe officially in March 2017. She soon signed on as Music Director, and has composed songs for stand-alone numbers and musicals in the show, as well as background music and commercial jingles, often performing on her keyboard during performances. She has served on the writing pitch committee since its inception in 2018, which meets twice a year to go over upcoming story arcs. Kristin graduated from the Ohio State University Department of Theatre in 2007. Her favorite rolls are Pillsbury Grands. When she isn't playing in local band So Long, Stargazer, she's probably coloring, juggling, and / or having a conversation with her dog, Professor Finnegan (ProfessorFynn on Instagram). She knows two things to be true: Batman is the best superhero and Superman is the best ice cream flavor. Kristin starred as Stonychia in ''A Little Star, the audio production of It's All Been Written short story contest winner for It's All Been Done Presents, and also appeared in the 2019 winner, Sun and Moon. She also composed the music for the productions. Her Meet the Cast was the nineteenth in the series, released as podcast episode 105. Characters Main Characters * Neu in Universe Journey. * Shelly Meyers in Morning Show. * Tina in the Tina's commercials. * Cheryl in the Halftime Report ''commercials. '''Recurring Characters' * Hella Zanni in The Topnotch Tangler. * Dame Judy Bench in Privates. * Moura in Packer & Ratcliff. * Her Most High and Tik in Universe Journey. * Monbo in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. Guest Characters Commercials * Granny Gonzo in Georgie's Jabs "Granny Gonzo" (substitute casting). * Victoria Callihan in Life With A Voice Actor "The Callihans." * Anne in Astronaut Jake "Telescope." * Stenographer in Cowboy Joe "Defense Attorney" (rerun in IABD Classic). * Herself in "Survey Music." Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One * Sheila in "Gather 'Round the Fire" and "The Search." * Gwen in "They're Back!" * Miu in "A Rufus Carol." Itsahlbend Theatre * Ant Extra in "The Grasshopper and the Ants." * Jan in "Hansel and Gretel." * Princess Pearl in "Hector My Hedgehog." Mystery Dream Team * Andi Swallows in "Frankenstein's Monster" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2018). Packer & Ratcliff * Penny (Packer's sister) in "Home Is Where the Heart Is." * Native #1 in "Pizza Neapolitano." * Bessie in "The Knight Shift." * Betsy Ross in "Alexander." * Sally in "Spacey-Wacey." * Pamela in "Love Story." * Unnamed Princess in "Jameses: A New Hope." * Eve in "Origins." * Bethany in "Pymer Labs." * Joan in "Pymer Labs 2: Electric Boogaloo." * Sam (originally seen in The Scary Dead) and Amber Showers (Pornstar Detectives) in "The Pursuit of Packer." Pornstar Detectives * Mayor in "Wherefore Art." * Elsa in "Brucie's Angels" (substitute casting). * Amber Showers in 2019 "The Bigly, Huuuge Mess" and 2019 "The Penislutimate Peril" (substitute casting). * Granny Gonzo in "Granny Gonzo Mounts Up." The Scary Dead * Sam in "Descent Into Chaos" and (uncredited) "Final Four." Space Dirt * Julip in "The Pilot" and "The Gathering Storm." The Topnotch Tangler * Julie in "The Sting." * Cindy in "Grinchmeister." * The Flimflam Floozy in "Food Fight" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2018). * Major Moonshine in "Turtle Township." * The Flooze in "The Tangler & Friends: Enter the Pyro." * Cindy in "The Pall Teams Up." Universe Journey * Jan in "Women, Women Everywhere." * Ens. Gathos in "It's All About Zee Part 1." * Jane in "City of the Past That, In a Way, Exists Forever." * Maggie in "Dirt's Women." * Nurse Church in "It's a Trap!" * Guard #1 in "Hello-Hello-Hello-Hello." * Foley in "The Conundrum With C'mons" (substitute casting for IABD Classic). * Moira in "Neu Life" (substitute casting for IABD at The Nest). * Dryel in "A Life Well Lived." Directing Kristin joined the team of rotating directors in 2019. She has directed the following shows: * Show XLIII * Show XLVII * Show LI * Show LV * Show LX Writing In her role as music director, Kristin Green composes the original songs that she performs and she and other actors sing. Usually, Jerome writes the lyrics first and sends them to Kristin, and then she writes the music. For ''Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One ''"A Rufus Carol," the process was reversed, with Kristin composing first. Kristin wrote all her own lyrics for the "Survey Music" commercial.Category:Troupe Member